1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to hydroponics, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to systems and methods for growing plants hydroponically in an aqueous nutrient solution.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydroponics is a method of growing plants using mineral nutrient solutions, in water, without soil. In the past, most previously available hydroponics systems were formed of plastic, such a PVC. However, the use of plastics to construct hydroponic grow systems is undesirable as there is growing evidence that plastics may leach toxic chemicals into the water used by the plants. In turn, it is believed that these toxic chemicals may make there way into the parts of the plants that are consumed by humans. Thus, it would be an improvement over the prior art to provide a hydroponic growing system that eliminates or reduces the use of plastic.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present disclosure. The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.